


UNINIVERSE FIC FEST 2017 ROUND 1: GUESS WHO!

by uniniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniniverse/pseuds/uniniverse





	UNINIVERSE FIC FEST 2017 ROUND 1: GUESS WHO!

 

Welcome to our "Guess Who" post! The time has come for you to guess who are the writers of your favourite Uniniverse entries! **34** submissions by **32** writers were accumulated for our first round! Do you think you can guess which author wrote what? You have until the **_6th of August_ ** before the results are revealed!

 

Here are the list of the participants and their entries!

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

— **DAY 1** —

  
#6004 - **[Show Me Love](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11413374) ** (Jongin/Baekhyun)  
_“The trick is, in the beginning at least, to keep things soft and gentle,” Baekhyun tells him, shifting closer to him, “There’s no need to rush,” he reaches out, brushing Jongin’s dark hair from his face with a gentle hand before cupping his face, “It’s remembering little things like that, that turn an ordinary kiss, into an extraordinary one.”_

  
#10044 - **[Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11382579)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_After finding his boyfriend cheating on him with his best friend, Jongin runs deep into the forest only to find a temple that leads into the Spirit Realm. While there, Jongin learns a little about himself and the world._

 

— **DAY 2** —

  
#9028 - **[Amidst Antenuptials and Elevator Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11366253)**  (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
Amidst the engagement born from stock prices and long ante-nuptials signed, Jongin unknowingly finds himself falling for one of South Korea's most powerful and youngest executives, while Kyungsoo enjoys the mornings straightening Jongin's lapels and tie in the office elevator; a.k.a that CEO/arranged marriage AU where Jongin spent four hours googling his future fiance with his sister.

  
#11013 - **[Camisado](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11369697)**  (Jongin/Sehun/Chanyeol)  
_Jongin never imagined having one alpha, much less two for himself; to cherish and to keep._

 

— **DAY 3** —

  
#8001 - **['Til The Morning Sun You're Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11362968)**  (Jongin/Chanyeol)  
_Jongin had expected a boring summer helping out at his parents' guest house that they rent out to tourists from all over the world. His mother forgets to tell him about the tall, gangly guy who doesn't like to wear sleeves._

  
#5009 - **[Fresh Old Wounds](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11364504)**  (Jongin/Yixing)  
_Jongin's wounds are old but fresh, and he has no intent of healing them._

 

— **DAY 4** —

  
#4003 -  **[Imago](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11374587)**  by (Jongin/Junmyeon)  
_Joonmyun looks to the sky, but can't quite figure out how to reach it. He might be afraid, but someone has to teach how to transform._

  
#10053 - **[Break My Heart In Two](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11372367)**  (Kai/Jongin/Sehun)  
_The thing is, Sehun knows the twins a little too well._

 

— **DAY 5** —

  
#13005 - **[Don't/Kiss Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11365947)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Crushing on a best friend is never a good idea. When he’s dating another of your friends, it’s even worse._ _  
_ _Or, alternatively, Sehun really wants to kiss Jongin but he doesn't want to fuck up his friendship with either Jongin or Chanyeol._

  
#9004 - **[A Slip of Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11354355)**  (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
_When Kyungsoo thought he had a firm grip of his heart, an omega struts back to his life to prove him wrong._

  
— **DAY 6** —

  
#5005 - **[Bad Karmic Praxis](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11359242)**  (Jongin/Yixing)  
_Jongin's life is falling apart because of this new transfer student and no amount of meditating, auric cleansing, or yoga can help him._

  
#8006 -  **[Cross My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11479089)**  (Jongin/Chanyeol)  
_Chanyeol is a tattoo artist, full sleeves and piercings galore. Jongin is a soft as can be kitty hybrid, abandoned in a box on the street and Chanyeol is the one to pick him up._  
_It was difficult to explain, but Chanyeol was soft for Jongin._

  
— **DAY 7** —

  
#10004 - **[Space is Just A Word (Made Up By Someone Who's Afraid to Get Close)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11352714)**  (Jongin/Sehun)

_Omega Jongin has a hard time seeing what is right there in front of his eyes. So does Alpha Sehun._

  
#9051 - **[Rainbow Glow](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11354040)**  (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
_What’s a nice gift to make daddy forgive you?_

 

— **DAY 8** —

  
#0024 - **[Work of Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11365539) ** (Jongin/Chanyeol)  
_A struggling artist finishes creating his latest sculpture, carved out of stone and into his liking. In the morning, he finds the most unusual thing: his masterpiece — in human flesh-and-blood—straight out of his mind._

  
#5003 - **[Amaryllis and Americanos](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11373822)**  (Jongin/Yixing)  
_Jongin is a struggling artist working part-time at the local cafe and Yixing is the boring florist across the road._

 

— **DAY 9** —

  
#0012 - **[One Step at A Time](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11355357) ** (Jongin/Sehun)  
_He was just an ordinary guy who had dreams. But it was all taken away from him when he was forced to marry an alpha he didn't know at all. It's a family tradition, his parents told him. He didn't like the idea but there's no other choice. Even though he despised this marriage, he still wanted it to work out. But the alpha had made it very clear since the beginning that his dream would never come true. Would things change in the end?_

  
#0021 - **[My Soulmate is A Dickhead (That's What I Thought)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11365839)**  (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
_Jongin had been so excited to find out who his soul-mate was on his birthday, but now he just wants to find that person and kill whoever he or she is with his bare hands. (Maybe not anymore)_

 

— **DAY 10** —

 

#8036 - **[Lemonade](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11368701)**  (Jongin/Chanyeol)  
_Chanyeol is whipped. Chanyeol worries too much. But Chanyeol knows his love for Jongin won't ever change._

  
#10047 - **[Angel in Disguise](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11367123)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
Sehun is a famous pediatrician adored by kids and their parents alike. His interest is piqued one day by the young, nervous, and clearly inexperienced, father of his newest patient — a man who goes by the name of Kim Jongin.

 

— **DAY 11** —

  
#9015 - **[Kiss and Hug](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11366976)**  (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
_Amidst the scent of freshly baked pastries, omega Jongin tries to live with the pressures of his impending coming of age and his secret affection for his favorite customer, an alpha named Kyungsoo — a sweet-smelling alpha named Kyungsoo._

  
#9031 - **[Chocolates and Apple Cinnamon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11385234)**  (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
_Jongin loves smelling dark chocolate but smells of apples and cinnamon._

 

— **DAY 12** —

  
#8042 - **[Strawberry Champagne](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11369376)**  (Jongin/Chanyeol)  
_Chanyeol, a CEO, goes to the infamous club, Rose Gold, for the escorts. He doesn't expect to fall for the usher instead._

  
#10137 - **[The Inevitable Idiocy](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11368311)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Jongin wishes he could dig a hole and never face Sehun the CEO of Oh Enterprise but fate and maybe a little contribution from the CEO seems to mingle Jongin into a different path._

 

— **DAY 13** —

  
Self-Prompt - **[Ma-Ma-Ma-Machine](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11548152)**  (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
_Jongin is finally alone in the apartment._

 

— **DAY 14** —

  
#10141 - **[Luminous Beings That We Are](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11368809)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_The heart wants what it wants. In Jongin’s case, it wants the scary-looking but soft-hearted son of Hades, Oh Sehun._

  
— **DAY 15** —

  
#10039 - **[Sweet& Alluring](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11376444)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Jongin has three older brothers: Minseok, the oldest is an alpha. As is Junmyeon. Jongin's favourite hyung, Jongdae, is a beta. They are all overprotective of their youngest brother who is an omega. And then there's his suitor Sehun, also an alpha, who has to go through Jongin's brothers first before he can have Jongin._

 

— **DAY 16** —

  
#10097 - **[Inevitability](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11420754)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Jongin travels to the future and screaming so loud that the earth nearly shatters at finding out he is lovingly married to his rival, Sehun._

 

— **DAY 17** —

  
#10096 - **[On A Paper Airplane](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11472612)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Over the course of two weeks, Sehun flies paper airplanes onto Jongin's desk. What Jongin doesn't know is that the airplanes are actually love notes._

 

— **DAY 18** —

  
#10064 - **[넌 내꺼라서, 모든 걸 줄게 (You’re Mine, It’s Yours)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11504085) ** (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Jongin had a dream that turned him from beautiful, to captivating — and Sehun was a goner._

 

— **DAY 19** —

  
#10058 - **[Caught Between Mercury Waves](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11617878)**  (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Sehun is sent to assassinate the youngest prince of the Kim dynasty. But he's caught between failure, southern waters, and the human embodiment of lust that takes form in grey eyes and silver hair._

 

— **DAY 20** —

  
Self-Prompt - **[Castle Bound](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11548245) ** (Jongin/Sehun)  
_Life is but a dream._

 

— **DAY 21** —

  
#7006 - **[Loved You a Long Time (and I Wish I had Known Sooner)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11573058)**  (Jongin/Jongdae)  
_“Listen to me, and believe me when I say this. I love you. I’ve loved you for a thousand years. And I will love you a thousand more to come. Whatever happened to us then, or what happens to us now, that remains forever true."_

 

— **DAY 22** —

  
Self-Prompt - **[The Daily Life of Us](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11646834)**  (Jongin/Sehun/Yixing)  
_Life is more exciting when it's the three of them, together._

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

 **THE WRITERS**  
  
[ ✎ unfinishedpages ✎ Juiz ✎ Gardenia1214 ✎ zhangbanged ✎  
✎ bbubbleddae ✎ fluffncocoa ✎ whddls ✎ Tokiio ✎  
✎ FayeValentine ✎ kumjongin ✎ Monstermonstrosity ✎ WhisperLucifer ✎  
✎ babychocosoo ✎ baeksbabygirl ✎ yixingsaun ✎ grenadille ✎  
✎ redcheri ✎ Demedicis ✎ kaisyacht ✎ junxouji ✎  
✎ memefucker69 ✎ mayflower (blacklist) ✎ kaise ✎ felentae ✎  
✎ bts_jk_9798 ✎ offbeatheart ✎ amaxingly ✎ fadetomorrow ✎  
✎ pricklyteeth ✎ glossymop ✎ ourdestiny ✎ sekaies ✎ ]


End file.
